Redd White
CantFaketheFunk 36. Redd White Lol Redd White of Bluecorp. Being fabulous long before Max or Jean. I do wish that he'd been a bigger villain, though. For someone who murdered Mia and all but ruined Grossberg--and it was implied that he'd ruined a bunch more lives--it should have been a lot more significant taking him down than just reading a list of names. Which is part of the reason the 1-2 ending kind of sucks. ---- Cloud and Squall 30th: Redd White Appearances: 1-2 Favorite Quote: "Because I am always abso-posi-lutely perfect, you know?" Redd White. So many things confuse me about him. Starting with how he had any control over prosecutors. I mean Damon Gant was still around at the time. And Gant had control over the High Prosecutor's office. Not White. But i suppose he just had a little control over them all. What I like most about Redd White is how he goes down. Mia brings him down in the most ironic way possible. Redd White released the information about DL-6 to the press- the information that ruined Misty Fey's reputation, and thus the reputation of the Kurain Channeling technique created by Ami Fey. And it was Misty's eldest daughter Mia- even through death- that brought him down by threatening to go to the press about what she had on him. It was quite a brilliant move really. One that held the appropriate amount of irony that couldn't have come from Phoenix delivering the final blow to him. Him and his crazy vocabulary's not too bad either. He was fairly entertaining, with his teeth shining whenever he talked. But honestly, he did pretty poorly in court. Were it not for Edgeworth, he'd have been convicted for crime faster than Frank Sahwit. ---- DNEA 61. Redd White Redd White is one of those characters that give a good first impression and you're all like "OLY **** THIS GUY IS GONNA BE THE BEST CHARACTER EVAR WOOOOOOOAAAAHHHHH". I mean, he's an arrogant prick and he has diversifyingness vocabulation of esteemedingosity. Then he goes and pins the murder on Phoenix. what And then he cracks when Phoenix just reads out a list of names of people that Redd's screwed over. doublewhat I'd generally go into a long analysis of 1-2 (which it doesn't deserve, bloody overrated advanced tutorial case) and explain why pinning the blame on Phoenix instead of still going after Maya was stupid, but then Funk would rise from the dead and go on a rant on how it's all easily explained in Apollo Justice 2: Electric Boogaloo, which reveals that Redd White was really the alien cousin of Will Powers' pet poodle in 5-4 after Zombie Kane Bullard and Acro take over the world with Glen Elg's ear medication. tl;dr Edition: Redd White's an idiot and if you didn't know that, the same goes to you. ---- Naye745 45. Redd White FANTABULOUS! redd white doesn't deserve to be much higher, really. the guy is mostly a joke, despite the fact that he killed mia, destroyed grossberg, and basically should have been a lot more horrible. add this to the list of 'things that annoy me about 1-2' ---- Paratroopa1 53. Redd White If you can't tell yet, I didn't think very highly of 1-2's cast. Redd White was the best of them, but not by much. He was a pretty good villain actually, he's a huge jerk who you really want to nail, and he's powerful and threatening and gives you a good sense of "wow, how am I ever going to beat this guy," at least the first time you play the case. But I thought his personality was just annoying and gimmicky, the whole "using long, made-up words" thing got old for me extremely fast, and then the ending of that case was really disappointing, you didn't even really come up with any real good evidence proving he did it, he just kind of gave up when you started reading a list of names. I wasn't impressed by him overall, though as a villain he's pretty decent. ---- SSBM_Guy 15. REDD WHITE OF BLUECORP http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/redd.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/reddwhitebeat.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-070.jpg http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-071.jpg Welcome! Please furnish me with the title of your personage! Oh man, epic upset. Well, sorta. For some people, it's an upset because of how high he is. On the other hand, considering how much I talk about REDD WHITE OF BLUECORP, this is sort of an upset seeing how low he is. But really, this isn't that low. In any case...REDD WHITE OF BLUECORP is-...You know what? That's getting annoying to type. I mean, it's the official way to say his name, but I'm going to use his name a lot during this write-up. So it would just be Redd now. So, yeah. Redd basically sets the standards for a great villain. He is one of the better villains in PW. Seriously, it was pretty epic trying to talk to White as soon as you see him. It's obvious he did the murder. But you can't exactly tell him that. After all, he has complete power over Phoenix. He even manages to arrest Phoenix, creating the epic Wright vs. White match in Trial Day 2 of Case 1-2. Not only did he kill Mia, he also ruined Misty Fey, and brought down Mia's mentor, Grossberg, down to his knees. Also, he almost manages to give Phoenix a Guilty verdict and almost completely ruins Maya by doing this. Basically, he successfully killed 1 main character and almost ruined 2 other main characters. That's pretty damn good, Redd. Pretty damn good. Redd White is also pretty damn hilarious. From his bling-bling animation to his giantesque vocabulary, Redd was just completely amusing the entire time you see him. I mean, seriously. I even made a list containing all the awesome words Redd White used. That's awesome. I can't really find it right now, but...eh. It was awesome. And Redd White is pretty damn evil. Like I said, he brought down Grossberg, Mia, and Misty. And he nearly gave Phoenix a Guilty verdict, which would just completely destroy Maya. "The police... the courts...To me they are mere toys. Playthings for my amusement!" Seriously. That line right there shows how much power Redd White has. He is a great villain, as a whole. There's...really only one flaw with Redd White. He just completely sucked at court. Really...he wasn't all that tough. He really should have put up more of a fight and thought of better lies. And the ending...yeah. I already said how much 1-2's ending sucked. Damn you, Mia. Ah well. That's about the only flaw for Redd. Everything else was just perfect. That about sums it up for Redd White of Bluecorp, one of the better villains of PW. Seriously. He is pretty much the line between the best villains and the other villains. If you're a better villain than REDD WHITE OF BLUECORP, then you're basically one of the best villains around. Truly a splendiferous villain. Now, off to making another list of all of REDD WHITE OF BLUECORP's words. ---- transience 46. Redd White - oh hey it's his mentor - this guy pisses me off. you mean to tell me that the guy responsible for the biggest single event in PW history -- Mia's death -- and the downfall of Grossberg is some tool who uses the word "Fantabulistic"? - all you Redd White fanboys should go introduce your head to the wall von Karma style ---- WiggumFan267 35. Redd White SPLENDIFEROUS! His vocabulary of unposterously largenormal words get pretty lameola after a while... But really, thsi guy is either love him or hate him, and me? I'm down the middle. I'm not a big fan of 1-2 and this guy I feel is overrated, but he's still got that bit of funny to him, and he's a good "boss" in the sense that he killed Mia. His cross-examinations... some are pretty good actually, though some are meh (I loved that, "she ran to the left, so you MUST have been at the crime scene!" one). But yeah, he can still be annoying, thus he finds his place at 35. =p ---- Leonhart4 48. Redd White The Good: As a villain when you first meet him, Redd White seems to be intimidating as can be. He killed Mia, he ruined Grossberg and Misty Fey, had such control over the lives of some that they actually committed suicide, and seems to have everyone wrapped around his little finger. He's a big jerk that you really want to get put away. Also, I don't mind his exaggerated vocabulary. It reminds me of Abercrombie Fizzwidget from Ratchet and Clank: Going Commando, who was also awesome. Also, is it bad that I actually use the word "Ridiculosity!" in real life from time to time? The Best: It was pretty awesome to me when Redd went right after Phoenix himself because he had the guts to try to stand up to him. He punches him and has him arrested. Edgeworth meets you in the lobby before the trial that whatever White says will stand. The first time you play this case, you just get a feeling of, "Man, how am I ever going to beat this guy?" I thought it was great. The Bad: Redd White's bark is much bigger than his bite. You bust up his testimony one time, and he's already flustered. If Edgeworth weren't such a great prosecutor, it would've been over quicker than a snap of von Karma's finger. It was a let down after all that build-up to how tough he seemed to be. The Worst: Of course, the worst part is how he finally goes down. I honestly don't have a problem with the fact that Mia nails him in the same way that Redd White seemed to gain control over everyone else. It's like poetic justice. The problem is that he just gives up way too easily. It's not satisfying. I suppose the main reason he's this high is due to those feelings of "Whoa" I got the first time I played this case. I can still remember that. By the way, Damon Gant is Redd White done right (Try saying that five times fast)! Category:Fictional characters